


If You Go Down to the Woods Today

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Deer Tsukishima Kei, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soulmates, They're humans when they do the do, Wolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: You're sure of a big surprise._______________A wandering deer stumbles upon a pack of wolves. But only one catches his attention (and then some).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	If You Go Down to the Woods Today

**Author's Note:**

> They are animal shifters.  
> (Not exactly werewolves or were-creatures... just animal shifters)  
> Kuroo is in a pack of wolves, I originally wanted it to be a pack of different types of carnivores; Lev as a lion, Kenma a Tiger etc. But I just didn't feel like going into full detail as I just wanted to write this shameless PWP with animal shifters, so that idea was scrapped. (might do that in a different more plotted out fic though)
> 
> Tsukishima is a white tailed deer. 
> 
> They have half shifts where they appear human but with a few features of their animal left behind. ie. Kuroo will have his wolf ears, tail and long canines. Tsukishima will have his deer tail, and antlers.
> 
> If this ain't your thing, don't read.

Kuroo was watching his pack, they were all relaxing after a long day. Lev was prancing around Kenma, trying to entice his mate in playing with him but the smaller wolf just caught his mate by his scruff and pulled him down to lay beside him. Lev didn't mind judging by the light grey tail that was still wagging happily. 

Inuoka was playing a game of tag with Taketora, who stepped on Yaku’s tail in passing causing the wolf to snap at him and inadvertently joined the game. Kuroo huffed a laugh, sounding more like a hyena than a wolf, but it trailed off when a scent hit his nose. 

It was calling to him. A soft, earthy scent that smelled like home, _like his_. There was a crunching of leaves a fair distance behind him. His head snapped up and whipped around to the sound and found a beautiful and majestic white tailed deer — a buck, his antlers smooth and branched out symmetrically, not big but definitely not small either — standing frozen in the clearing of the trees.

The deer was looking right at him. Their eyes locked and Kuroo was captivated. He could hear the deer’s heartbeat, it was fast, but he doesn't smell fear. It wasn't scared. An overwhelming feeling took over him but it wasn't his usual instincts to hunt, no. It's something else. 

Kenma and Lev noticed Kuroo’s change in demeanor and made Lev ask: “What is it, Kuroo? Your tail is wagging ecstatically and your heart is beating like crazy.”

The question had Kuroo’s eyes shift away from the deer for a second but it was all that was needed. The buck ran. 

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat before it fell to his stomach and he took off after it, not wanting to lose the deer. 

He caught up to the deer easily and when he was close enough Kuroo jumped and in mid air transformed into his human form so that he could grab hold of the deer. 

They both fell to the ground. Kuroo felt the deer decrease in size and when he looked down at the deer he saw a tall beautiful man with blond wavy hair and big golden eyes that seemed to burn right through him. The man was glaring at him but Kuroo knows that it's just for show, he could smell the man's excitement and see his slight tremble. 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Kuroo reassured him. Earning a scoff and an eye roll from the blond. 

“Says the carnivore. Then why'd you chase me?” The blond quirked a slim eyebrow.

“I– you–… I liked your scent and when I saw you I– I didn't chase you to hunt you. I–” Kuroo couldn't finish his sentence. How could he when whatever he'll say would just sound weird and scare the blond away. He held back a sad whine that threatened to come up at that thought. He unwrapped himself from the blond and sat back, allowing the blond to sit up and giving him the chance to run away. Kuroo looked down at his lap, expecting the blond to high tail out of there. But he didn't. 

Instead, the blond leaned closer to Kuroo.

“You were drawn to me.” The blond finished his sentence. Kuroo, still not looking at the blond, nodded. 

“Like I was drawn to you.” 

Kuroo looked up in shock, just in time to see the blond crawl onto his lap and tuck his head in Kuroo's neck, scenting him. Kuroo flushed a deep shade of red. The blond pulled back to look at Kuroo's face and smiled shyly. 

“I caught a whiff of a scent this morning. It trailed through the woods and I couldn't help following it, but when I ended up at the clearing and saw a pack of wolves I thought I must've followed the wrong scent trail. But then you looked at me and I knew that it was you, you were who I was looking for but I was scared that you'd just see me as prey and so I ran. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea.” The blond chuckled nervously.

Kuroo smiled and brought a hand up to cup the blond’s cheek. Seeing the other lean into his touch made Kuroo's heart flutter. “I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. What's your name?” 

“Tsukishima Kei.” 

Kuroo repeated the name, he liked the way Tsukishima's name just rolled off his tongue. Kuroo gasped when he smelled Tsukishima's scent thicken and it started to cloud his mind. 

Tsukishima was flushed and panting now. Kuroo was about to ask him if he was alright but doesn't get a word out as Tsukishima kissed him. When their lips connected Kuroo immediately kissed back, dominating Tsukishima’s mouth with his tongue. 

Tsukishima wrapped one arm around Kuroo's neck and buried his other hand in Kuroo's hair. They rutted against each other, Tsukishima grinding down while Kuroo thrusted up. After a while Tsukishima gets impatient and tells Kuroo: “Mate me.”

Kuroo let out a happy rumble and moved one hand from Tsukishima's waist to prepare him when he feels Tsukishima's hole was wet. Slick.

Kuroo held back a pleased growl and and ended up groaning instead, slipping two fingers into Tsukishima's warm heat. Tsukishima moaned wantonly and pushed back against Kuroo's fingers, trying to get them deeper. Kuroo’s chest rumbled happily as he nuzzled his face in Tsukishima's neck, inhaling the scent of home, love and mate. 

When Tsukishima is stretched enough, Kuroo tries to lean Tsukishima down so he can enter him but Tsukishima pushes Kuroo so that he's the one whose back is on the mossy ground. Tsukishima positions himself over Kuroo, gives him a mischievous half smile and lowers himself on Kuroo's shaft. Taking him all in, sliding down in one fluid motion. Kuroo howled out in pleasure, the action had Tsukishima trill in reply, hips rolling teasingly.

Kuroo's hips moved immediately, pistoning in and out of Tsukishima's tight heat. Tsukishima bounced above him, eyes closed and head thrown back in bliss. Kuroo couldn't help but flip them after a while, hips never stopping in their movement. Tsukishima's bare neck and the sounds he made rilled Kuroo up too much. Kuroo peppered kisses across Tsukishima's neck before capturing Tsukishima's lips In a searing kiss, loving the little whimpers and whines that Tsukishima released. 

Kuroo growled deep in his chest when they both got closer to their climax. Tsukishima tightened around Kuroo's length and started moaning and panting out: “Tetsurou, fill me. Fill me up with all of you and breed me! Make me yours! Please make me yours, love. Claim me.” Tsukishima threw his head to the side baring his neck to his mate. The sight of his smooth slender neck, bared just for him caused Kuroo to reach his climax, growling out a “Mine.” Before he bit Tsukishima's nape, hard enough to mark. Tsukishima cried out in bliss and came at the feeling of Kuroo's knot expanding inside him. Kuroo lapped up the little droplets of blood that pooled from the bite and purred contently, shallowly thrusting his hips to ride out their release.

Kuroo doesn't realize he half shifted until Tsukishima chuckled and rubbed behind his ear, his already happily wagging tail wagged faster. Fanning away the loose leaves on the ground. 

“So, my mate is a wolf. Who'd have thought.” Tsukishima chuckled tiredly, running his hand through Kuroo's hair.

“And my mate is a beautiful deer. I'm going to love and protect you for the rest of my life.” Kuroo purred happily. 

Tsukishima chuckled at his words. “And who says I need protection?” Tsukishima raised a challenging eyebrow at Kuroo as he let his majestic antlers grow back but in doing so also had his little tail come out too. It wagged happily as well. 

Kuroo smirked at the blond in his arms. “My mate’s a tough guy, huh? Well, then I'll always have your back.” 

Tsukishima leaned in and kissed Kuroo gently on the mouth, one of Kuroo's hands stroked down his face as he kissed back. Tsukishima smiled, wriggling further onto the knot in contentment, jolting another spurt of hot cum from Kuroo, as he closed his eyes. “I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
